peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 April 2004
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-04-14 ; Comments *The Peel show was unexpectedly extended by an hour as Peel filled in for the second hour of Zane Lowe's programme. The latter had gone off to hospital after completing the first hour of his show. http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio1/zanelowe/tracklistingarchive.shtml?20040414 *Jawbone plays 'Jack Rabbit' again at the end of his set following a special request from Peel. *John expresses his desire to get Jawbone to come and play at Peel Acres later in the year. Sadly, this did not happen before the DJ's death. Sessions *Jawbone live from Maida Vale. Tracklisting :Zane Lowe's show. *Spectr: Pear Necklace (CDR) White Label promo but coming out on Guerrilla Tactics *Dick Dale: Nitro (LP - Tribal Thunder) Hightone *First Steps: Wide Open Cage (LP - Woe Be Gone Lullabies) Expressilion *Million Dead: I Gave My Eyes to Stevie Wonder (CDR) White Label *Burner Bros: Global Killer - Drop Bass Remix - (EP- Magic Vinyl) Magic Vinyl *Vybz Cartel: Tekk (LP - Tunda Klap) Greensleeves *New Order: True Faith (LP - New Order in Session) Strange Fruit *Mindflayer: Dust of Ben (LP - Old Tyme Lemonade) Hospital Productions *Lost Soul: Dark Side of the Moon (12") Nu Energy *PJ Harvey: Letter (LP - Uh Huh Her) Island Records *Your Code Name is Milo: All Roads Lead to Fault (LP- Rock Sound Vol 59) Rock Sounds *SKC & Chris Su: Blaster (12") DSC *Skimmer: Girl From The Black Country (LP - Still) Crackle! :Recording cuts in as above track ends. :JP: "Time for me to hand over to myself really now. I've been Zane Lowe for an hour. The real Zane Lowe had trouble with his ribs which he injured over the weekend I think, and has gone to hospital to have them checked out." *McLusky: Forget about Him, I'm Mint (LP - The Difference Betweeen Me & You Is That I'm Not On Fire) Too Pure *Kryptic Minds & Leon Switch: Mutants (12") White Label (Wrong Speed Moment) :JP: "Well, there you see boys and girls, pride goes before a fall. There was I bragging to everybody about how well we've coped with the emergency of having to start an hour early, and I play a record at the wrong speed. Keeps you humble though." *Neulander: If You Could (LP - Smoke+Fire) Disko-B *Noise Nomads: Untitled (LP - Old Tyme Lemonade) Hospital Productions *Potential Bad Boy: Play It Kik It (2x12" EP) Ganja *Jawbone Live from Maida Vale :#Ready Or Not :#Jump Jump :#4-11-44 :#Hi-De-Hi :#If It's Rock :#And Wine :#What's Goin' On :#I'm A Man :#Walter John :#Jack Rabbit :#Mah Wah :#Window Hatchet Blues :#Jack Rabbit *Upsetters: V/S Panta Rock (LP - Upsetters 14 Dub Blackboard Jungle) Auralux *Whirlwind Heat: Meat Packers (LP - Duct Tape Rainbow) Dim Mak *Bill Monroe: Will You Be Loving Another Man (Pig's Big 78) Columbia *Phillip Roebuck: Rattleback Blues (LP - One-Man Band) Socialist *Michael Forshaw: Cheerleaders (Mark Hawkins Remix) (12") Crime *EZ T: Goodbye Little Doll (LP - Goodbye Little Doll) Monitor *Of Death: Pin The Toetag On The Corpse (LP - Build A Bridge And Get Over It) Alone *Night Breed: Pack Of Wolves (single) RAM *Satanicpornocultshop: Sakura Drops (LP - Anorexia Gas Balloon) Sonore *Zola: Mdlewembe (Various LP - Mzansi Music: Young Urban South Africa) Trikont *Stop Disco Mafia (or Ronald Gonko): Washhour (EP - Stop Disco Mafia) Proptronix *Numbers: Anything (LP - In My Mind All The Time) Tigerbeat6 *Aphrodisiacs: Ghost In The Shell (CDR) White Label :JP: "Zane, if you're listening, if you want me to do tomorrow night's programme for you as well, very happy to turn out 'cos I've got loads of records to play." *Pienaar & Bamford: Black Magic (Anne Savage Techy Bass Mix) (10") Pitch Control File ;Name *John_Peel_20040414.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *The official track listing on the Radio 1 website has Shimon & Sparfunk 'Bass Fanatic' listed after the EZ T track, but tracks by Of Death and Night Breed (not listed) were played instead. ;Available *Peel 2004-04 *mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment